O misterioso gosto do xerez
by Dana Norram
Summary: Quando C. Auguste Dupin tem uma proposta a fazer, por que não aceitar? // SLASH // ONESHOT


**Título:** O misterioso gosto do xerez  
**Autora:** Dana Norram (mais detalhes, vide profile)  
**Beta: **Calíope Amphora (thanks, dear!)  
**Fandom:** Edgar Allan Poe  
**Shipper:** Dupin/Unknown  
**Classificação:** Slash/Nc-17  
**Gênero:** Romance/Yaoi

—**X—**

**AVISO:** Esta fanfic contém SLASH e é IMPRÓPRIA para crianças e adolescentes espinhentos por conter cenas de sexo explícito. Isso tudo significa três coisas: **1º)** Se você **não gosta** de ver dois homens se agarrando: SUMA! **2º)** Se você tem **menos de dezoito anos**: SUMA! **3º)** Se ainda assim você ignorar esses avisos, ler e deixar um comentário mal-criado direcionado à minha pessoa, eu vou concluir que além de masoquista, a vossa senhoria é ignorante mesmo, fui clara? **;-)**

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens aqui apresentados pertencem a **Edgar Allan Poe** e aparecem nos seguintes contos: "Os Crimes da Rua Morgue", "O Mistério de Marie Rogêt" e "A Carta Roubada". Recomendo _especialmente_ o último, aliás.

**N.A:** Esta fanfic foi escrita e publicada originalmente em **dezembro de 2002**. Isso mesmo: dois-mil-e-dois! Ou seja, a pobrezinha tem quase quatro aninhos de existência, portanto, sejam gentis. Foi só agora que abriram uma área para fanfics dedicada às obras do mestre Poe por aqui, então, só agora que eu estou postando a dita cuja. É meio _porn_(ográfica) até a alma, meio PWP (História? Que história?), mas a verdade é que... eu gosto dela.

—**X—**

**O misterioso gosto do xerez  
**Por Dana Norram

—**X—**

O frio intenso que castigava Paris em 31 de Dezembro do ano de 18..¹ fez com que eu e meu amigo C. Auguste Dupin nos recolhêssemos mais cedo naquela noite. As onze horas já haviam se passado quando chegamos no velho casarão na rua Dunôt, 33, num recanto afastado de Faubourg Saint-Germain.

Os postigos estavam fechados, e as velas, que desde o raiar do dia queimavam, estavam quase no fim, formando uma penumbra enfumaçada que preenchia todo o 3º andar. Apressei-me em pegar novas velas e acendê-las para o restante da noite.

Algumas horas antes, compartilhávamos a mesa de um café próximo ao Teatro Municipal, onde pretendíamos assistir à peça em cartaz.

Quando terminara de saborear minha xícara capuccino, havia erguido distraidamente os olhos para meu amigo e tive a surpresa de vê-lo me fitando de forma estranha. Me Avaliando, talvez. Mas não me dera ao trabalho de perguntar por que daquele olhar; limitara-me a devolver minha xícara à mesa. Quando ergui novamente os olhos, Dupin já não me encarava mais.

— Talvez devêssemos voltar para casa — dissera ele quando nos levantamos para ir ao edifício logo adiante.

Minha primeira reação fora arregalar os olhos. Dupin falava daquela peça havia semanas.

— Por quê? — perguntara.

Ele me olhou novamente daquele modo estranho. Não sei explicar o motivo, mas senti o rosto quente, mesmo que o tempo estivesse tão gelado.

— Podemos deixar para um outro dia. Está muito frio esta noite — respondera Dupin

De fato, soprava um vento incômodo — que, no entanto, seria facilmente esquecido assim que estivéssemos no conforto da platéia, assistindo aos atores no palco.

— Talvez, — ele havia continuado sem esperar minha resposta, enfiando seu braço no meu e me puxando para a rua — um cálice de xerez e um cachimbo para acompanhar os fogos, da janela da biblioteca... que tal lhe parece? — perguntara junto ao meu ouvido. Ele jamais fizera aquilo antes. Senti um arrepio de frio.

Mesmo achando estranha aquela súbita decisão de Dupin, fui obrigado a concordar com sua idéia; seria, sem dúvida, algo prazeroso. De modo que deixei-me ser conduzido pelas ruas levemente iluminadas, até nosso endereço...

_—X—_

Enquanto eu me ocupava das velas, Dupin tirou seus óculos, os colocando na mesinha de centro. Abriu uma garrafa de xerez e levou-a para a biblioteca. Ali estava um pouco escuro, pois algumas velas já haviam se apagado. Peguei novas velas e entrei atrás de meu amigo no aposento. Ele me observou acender a primeira. Vi a chama tremeluzente iluminar o rosto pálido de Dupin, bem como seus olhos astutos e finos, e, mais uma vez, senti meu rosto quente. Agora, porém, pude atribuir o calor à proximidade da chama. Dei as costas para meu amigo e, tirando um toco da vela que já se apagara do suporte, coloquei uma nova no lugar. Mas, quando fiz menção de acendê-la, escutei a voz rouca à minhas costas:

— Deixe-a como está. Assim está bom.

— Não há sequer luz suficiente para ler. — retruquei, virando-me para Dupin.

— Eu não pretendo ler coisa alguma esta noite, — ele respondeu em tom crucial — e você também não.

Engoli em seco.

Mesmo naquela penumbra, vi os lábios de Dupin se curvarem num pequeno sorriso. Um sorriso que eu já vira várias vezes. Parecido com aqueles de quando ele estava prestes a desvendar um mistério ou contar o grande desfecho de alguma história incrível. Era seu típico sorriso de triunfo.

Ele caminhou lentamente até a janela e a abriu um pouco. Felizmente, sendo ela de costas para a rua, não havia muito vento. O relógio antigo, logo na entrada da biblioteca, mostrava que faltavam exatos dez minutos para a meia-noite. Ocasionalmente se ouvia o som de fogos estourando ao longe.

Dupin voltou-se para a mesinha em que deixara a garrafa de xerez, apanhou um cálice e encheu-o quase até a borda. Eu acompanhava o seu afazer paralisado. Parecia que naqueles instantes eu me colocara no lugar de Dupin, analisando as ações alheias.

_Por que somente um cálice?_ — me perguntei.

Vi Dupin caminhar em minha direção. Parou de frente a mim e levou o cálice aos lábios. Eu prendi a respiração ao observá-lo, os movimentos singulares. Tomou dois goles e sem derramar uma só gota, estendeu-o para mim.

O encarei sem entender.

— Pegue. — ele disse num tom de voz sussurrante — Beba.

Como se estivesse em transe, ergui a mão para o cálice e tomei-o entre os dedos. Senti algo que lembrava um choque elétrico quando toquei na mão de Dupin. Precisei fazer força para não derrubar o líquido doce.

Virei o cálice e fechei os olhos, sentindo que Dupin me observava atentamente. Aquela era a situação mais estranha que já passara em companhia de meu amigo. Já havia muito desde a última vez que ele completara a minha linha de pensamentos, e eu não estava certo se queria que ele o fizesse agora.

Bebi quase tudo de uma só vez. Aquele xerez tinha um sabor fora do comum, mais doce que o habitual. Num momento delirante, me perguntei seriamente se Dupin não colocara nada na bebida...

— Este sabor... — eu me ouvi dizer — há qualquer coisa de diferente nele.

Escutei Dupin soltar uma risadinha e senti sua mão sobre meu ombro. Olhei novamente para o relógio. Faltavam 3 minutos.

Dupin tirou o cálice das minhas mãos e apertou seus dedos no meu ombro, para que eu o seguisse até a janela. Olhei fixamente para ele assim que o fraco luar de inverno nos iluminou. Os contornos de seu rosto pareciam ainda mais fundos sob aquela luz pálida. Seus cabelos finos e sem corte eram perfeitos para sua face. Nunca. Nunca em todo aquele tempo de convivência eu me dera ao trabalho de reparar nestes detalhes. Também era a primeira vez que Dupin me tratava daquela maneira.

E por quê? — eu me perguntava — _E por que agora? _

Dupin parecia se divertir bastante com a visível confusão em minha face. Ao fundo eu escutava um _tic-tac_ incessante. Faltavam dois minutos...

_Mas qual era o problema com ele?_ — eu continuava a me questionar.

— Não há nada de errado comigo — respondeu Dupin, me dando um susto. E não apenas por ter outra vez ter completado meus pensamentos.

Eu simplesmente não me dera conta o quão próximo seu rosto estava do meu.

— Então... — perguntei com a voz trêmula — por que está agindo de forma estranha?

Dupin era um, dois palmos mais alto. Ele fixou seus olhos nos meus e senti um de seus braços se enroscar na minha cintura. Ele já me abraçara antes, mas não, não desta forma.

— Não lhe parece óbvio? — perguntou insinuante. Sua mão livre tocou minha face e eu ruborizei debaixo dos seus dedos. Senti Dupin deslizá-los sobre minhas bochechas e finalmente acariciar os cabelos finos de minha nuca. Comecei a me arrepiar, involuntariamente. Então o ouvi sussurrar um baixo '_Je t'aime'_ e meu rosto ficou em fogo.

— Dupin... — murmurei, sem conseguir desgrudar os olhos dele — por quê?

— Estou o cortejando. — respondeu ele simplesmente — Quero passar esta noite com você — ele aproximou ainda mais o rosto e sussurrou — _dentro_ de você.

Senti um arrepio e, antes que pudesse responder, Dupin abaixou a cabeça e me beijou. Fechei os olhos automaticamente e coloquei minhas mãos sobre seu peito. Sua boca tinha um sabor doce. Um sabor familiar. Senti sua língua quente envolver a minha e o ar começou a faltar. Dupin pareceu perceber porque soltou meus lábios e me abraçou com força. Eu ofegava, mas mesmo assim o encarei.

Um sorriso sincero se formou nos seus lábios finos.

Naquele exato momento, ouvi o relógio bater meia-noite, um ruído solitário inundando toda a biblioteca. Ouvimos, também, os sons dos fogos estourando seguidamente, mas Dupin simplesmente fechou a janela, abafando o som e escurecendo ainda mais o ambiente.

Não tive tempo para qualquer reação. Senti-me ser levado para o sofá; Dupin sentou-se e me puxou para o colo dele. Eu o encarei antes de — por conta própria — esticar o pescoço para que ele me beijasse ali. Senti sua língua lambendo a minha pele desprotegida e deixei um gemido baixo escapar dos meus lábios.

Ele riu-se e, fazendo com que eu endireitasse o corpo, começou a desabotoar o meu casaco, jogando-o no chão logo em seguida. O colete e a camisa de linho logo se juntaram a ele no soalho.

Deslizei minhas mãos sobre seu peito, fiz o mesmo com suas roupas e me acomodei melhor em seu colo. Eu me perguntava intimamente se aquilo estava certo, mas os pensamentos logo foram varridos da minha cabeça quando ele deslizou a língua sobre meu tórax e beijou meus mamilos. Mordi meus lábios. Dupin então começou a sugá-los e lambê-los. Uma onda de calor me subiu pelo corpo.

— Ahh... — gemi cerrando os olhos e jogando minha cabeça para trás — D-Dupin... — chamei o nome dele — ahh... assim...

Dupin começou a morder a carne sensível de leve. Eu gemi mais alto e meu amigo — _"amigo?"_ — aquela palavra não parecia mais apropriada, pensei por um segundo — e meu amante tomando minhas reações como incentivo deslizou as mãos sobre meu colo — me causando arrepios — depois entre minhas pernas — me deixando excitado e ruborizado — para em seguida abrir minhas calças e acariciar meu sexo já há muito desperto.

Ele me fez sentar no sofá e, se ajoelhando, puxou minhas calças, jogando-as para junto da pilha que nossas roupas formavam no chão. Dupin deslizou novamente a mão entre minhas pernas, vi-o abaixar o rosto e começar a me beijar ali e, sem qualquer aviso, envolver meu sexo duro com sua boca.

Soltei um alto grito de prazer, e Dupin começou a me chupar. Uma das minhas mãos segurou firme em seus cabelos, para que ele fosse mais rápido. Sua saliva escorria entre minhas pernas e, mesmo com seus lábios ocupados, Dupin começou a me fazer carinhos naquela região. Tentou enfiar um dedo umedecido dentro de mim. Senti uma pontada de dor e meu corpo resistiu.

— Dupin... — eu ofeguei, agarrando seus cabelos com mais força.

Ele não se deixou abalar. Continuou lambendo meu membro, me arrancando gemidos e tentando enfiar aquele dedo na minha intimidade. Não demorou muito para que vencesse a resistência do meu corpo e conseguisse. Novamente eu gemi alto, meus olhos cerrados se encheram d'água.

Dupin continuou enfiando e tirando um dedo, dois dedos sem parar, compassivamente. Quando eu finalmente achei que estava chegando ao meu limite, sentindo uma sensação quente e gostosa, Dupin me soltou e se levantou. O encarei sem entender, meu sexo latejando de dor, meu peito subindo e descendo.

Ele então abriu a própria calça e vi-o retirar seu membro, também desperto e, começar a se acariciar por poucos segundos, mas que para mim pareceram horas. Lambi meus próprios lábios ao imaginá-lo me invadindo. Descobri que não sentia medo, apenas ansiedade.

Parecendo ler meus pensamentos, Dupin puxou-me para o chão, em cima de nossas roupas. Me beijou profundamente, me abraçando por trás, fazendo com que eu me ajoelhasse. Lambeu minhas costas suadas.

Eu apoiei as mãos no chão, senti-o deslizar os dedos entre minhas pernas, separando-as, segurar meu sexo com firmeza e acariciá-lo para que eu relaxasse. Finalmente me senti ser penetrado.

Escorreram algumas lágrimas dos meus olhos e deixei um pequeno grito de prazer e dor escapar. Dupin começou a se movimentar. Entrava e saía, primeiro devagar, então aumentando o ritmo mais e mais.

Eu acompanhava seus movimentos, gemendo sempre mais alto. Ele acariciava meu membro para que eu relaxasse e abrisse mais as pernas, facilitando a penetração. Eu segurava com força nas peças de roupa que estavam caídas, meus lábios chamando o nome dele sem cessar.

Dupin ocasionalmente, quando respirava fundo e tornava a entrar e sair de mim, fazia o mesmo. Numa última estocada alcançamos o clímax, juntos, e Dupin beijou minhas costas, em agradecimento.

Rolamos sobre as roupas, Dupin me abraçou e deixou que eu me aninhasse em seu peito. Então me beijou de um jeito apaixonado, deslizando sua língua junto da minha. Novamente aquele gosto familiar, doce... e finalmente compreendi, me lembrando de onde o conhecida.

Escutei Dupin dar uma risadinha. Ergui os olhos para ele, que disse numa voz calma:

— Aquele foi um modo de beijá-lo sem você perceber. — ele sorriu — Por isso sentiu o gosto estranho no xerez. Era o meu sabor nele.

**Fim**

—**X—**

**N.A:** Só para lembrar: Os personagens podem não ser meus, mas a fanfic **É** e o primeiro engraçadinho que se atrever a copiá-la ou postá-la em qualquer lugar sem minha prévia autorização vai ser morto a golpes selvagens de um orangotango desembestado! Comentários são sempre bem-vindos e me deixam muito feliz.

O tal de "Unknown" é o narrador-personagem. Infelizmente ele não é nomeado em **nenhum** dos três contos. Talvez seja algum erro das traduções que eu li, então caso alguém saiba o nome do 'amigo' do Dupin, favor informar! E Leiam os contos, são realmente bons! Os primórdios do romance policial foram ali, Conan Doyle (Sherlock Holmes) e Agatha Christie não seriam nada sem Poe!

¹ Não, eu não escrevi errado. É 18.. com dois pontinhos no final mesmo, assim que o moço Poe escrevia nos contos, ao menos, nos contos que eu li. Eu ACHO que significa algo como "em meados de 1800", mas vai saber? xD


End file.
